The present invention relates to a tool for removing plastic grommet sleeves that become imbedded in concrete during the post tensioning process of concrete construction. Presently, these sleeves are removed from the concrete with screwdriver, pliers and other conventional tools. The process can be quite painstaking and time consuming on large construction sites where many of these sleeves must be removed, on e the forms are stripped from the dried concrete. Thus, there has been a need in the field of construction for a tool that makes the removal of these sleeves easier than conventional tools.